


Зелье

by Cornelia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Написано на заявку-коллаж на реверс-фест https://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p219235989_7-4.htmАбернети влюблен как мальчишка, а Геллерт собирается испытать на себе новое зелье.
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	Зелье

Абернети пропал. Понял он это летом, десятого июля. Геллерт наставлял Нагеля и Винду перед поездкой в Рим. Винда осмелилась возражать, Геллерт насмешливо вздернул бровь и Абернети понял, что страшно в него влюблен. Понимание обрушилось с беспощадной ясностью и сомнений в своей истинности не допускало. Они познакомились шесть месяцев и девять дней назад, и между ними столько всего произошло за это время, что влюбленность выглядела не такой уж удивительной реакцией. Абернети старался перетерпевать все характерные симптомы, как терпят саднящее горло и насморк при простуде. Но он не обольщался - за пару недель таким не переболеешь.

Удивительно, но Геллерт не догадался. Геллерт читал души аколитов, как открытую книгу, только не в этот раз. Но, конечно, он заметил и рассеянность, и то, как Абернети запинался, когда отвечал ему, и как порой виновато отводил глаза. Абернети вызвали на разговор.

Когда он вошел в кабинет, где обычно происходили встречи с аколитами, Геллерт стоял отвернувшись к широкому окну. Руки сцеплены за спиной, плечи расправлены. Его силуэт вырисовывался на фоне горного пейзажа, такой же черно-белый и строгий.

– Сожалеешь, что присоединился ко мне? – спросил Геллерт. – Скучаешь по своему тихому кабинетику в МАКУСА? В Нурменгарде варят кофе хуже, чем твоя секретарша?

Геллерт повернулся к нему. Абернети теперь подмечал даже незначительные мелочи в его облике и увидел, что шейный платок Геллерт сегодня выбрал цвета переспелой вишни и повязал так небрежно, что можно было разглядеть ямку над ключицей.

Пока Абернети хлопал глазами, Геллерт подошел к нему. Очень близко. Его манера обсуждать дела вызывала волнение у многих, но Абернети сейчас и вовсе заставляла обмирать, как школьницу на первом свидании. Он опустил взгляд, глубоко вдохнул и его ноздри заполнил запах: дым, а глубже очень мягкие, почти медовые ноты дурмана. Может быть, одеколон, может быть, зелье, но Абернети не знал зелья, которое пахло бы так тревожно и сладко. Он поймал себя на том, что шумно сопит и задержал дыхание.

– Вот это меня и беспокоит, Абернети, – нежно проговорил Геллерт у него над ухом. – Что происходит?

Он положил руку на плечо Абернети и спросил уже настойчивей.

– Так что же?

Молчание начинало выглядеть грубым и неприемлемым, а Геллерт явно не собирался облегчить участь Абернети: прочесть мысли и избавить от необходимости подбирать слова. Абернети обреченно вздохнул.

– Я влюблен, – сказал Абернети.

Он закрыл глаза, и его сознание заполнили горько-сладкий запах и тяжесть руки Геллерта на плече. Когда Абернети превращался, чтобы заменить Геллерта в тюрьме, ему не представилось возможности исследовать тело, только руки. Руки он изучил хорошо. На что еще ему было смотреть, пока он сидел привязанный к стулу в камере? Он помнил каждую линию. След от ожога на мизинце, двойная линия судьбы. Крест на холме Венеры предвещает любовные несчастья.

– Оставил кого-то в Нью-Йорке? – мягко спросил Геллерт. – Я не знал.

Абернети открыл глаза и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Значит, тебя очаровал кто-то из аколитов.

Это становилось невыносимым. Абернети на мгновение снова зажмурился, потом посмотрел прямо на Геллерта.

– Я влюблен в вас, – сказал он на одном выдохе.

Брови Геллерта дрогнули. Он убрал руку, и мимолетное удивление на его лице сменилось грустью.

– Вот, значит, как, – проговорил он.

– Это никак не повлияет на мою работу, – торопливо сказал Абернети.

Геллерт склонил голову и улыбнулся уголком рта.

– Само собой. Даже наоборот. 

Он отступил на шаг и заложил руки за спину, рассматривая Абернети, который тщетно пытался прочесть выражение его лица. Разочарование? Сочувствие? Скука?

– Вся ясно, Абернети, – сказал наконец Геллерт. – Я на вас не сержусь, можете идти.

Абернети с тоской подумал, что его дела безнадежны.

Вечером в своей спальне он снова и снова с наслаждением и мукой перебирал воспоминания об этом разговоре. Тяжесть руки на плече, и дымный запах, и мягкий голос у самого уха. Вспышка удивления и, возможно, сочувствия в глазах. Геллерт поглощал все мысли Абернети, который то расхаживал по спальне в возбуждении и беспокойстве, то обессиленный падал в кресло, и полулежал, мечтательно уставившись в звездное небо за окном. 

Звезды начали уже бледнеть и гаснуть в свете утра, когда совершенно истомленный Абернети задал себе вопрос. А почему он решил, что его желания останутся без ответа? Именно Геллерт открыл Абернети, что жить стоит только ради великих целей. Заурядный министерский клерк исчез, а пришедший ему на смену мятежник умел рисковать и притязал на многое. Почему бы и не на особое внимание великого волшебника.

Следующим утром Геллерт вызвал Абернети снова, но ни словом не упомянул о вчерашнем разговоре, а велел присоединиться к Винде и Нагелю в Риме. В Риме стояла оглушительная жара, особенно ощутимая после горной прохлады Нурменгарда. Задание оказалось непростым, но не меньше, чем над его выполнением, Абернети ломал голову над тем, как приблизиться к своей личной великой цели. Вот только все, что он знал о том, как добиться любви, выглядело банальным и неуместным. Он даже осторожно поинтересовался у Винды о личных вкусах Геллерта, на что та презрительно приподняла бровь, в явно позаимствованном у Геллерта жесте, и ничего не рассказала.

***

Вернулись они только через две недели. Вернулись с успехом, но Геллерт, который обычно не скупился на похвалу, молча выслушал их рассказ, рассеянно кивнул и отпустил. Равнодушие его удивило всех троих.

– Если бы мы его действительно рассердили, то мы бы об этом знали, – нервно сказал Нагель едва они вышли в коридор.

– Он выглядит не сердитым, страшно усталым, – заметила Винда и прикрыла глаза. – Меня, признаться, тоже римская жара бесконечно утомила. Давайте отдыхать, мальчики, не думаю, что мы ему скоро понадобимся.

Абернети вернулся в свою комнату, которую покинул две недели назад такой воодушевленный и полный надежд и амбиций, распахнул окно и подставил лицо свежему ветерку. Встреча с Геллертом его обеспокоила. Не только тем, что они трое не получили заслуженной похвалы, хотя Абернети и предвкушал, как увидит в глазах Геллерта искры удовольствия или даже гордости. Винда заметила верно, Геллерт выглядел усталым и его измученный вид встревожил Абернети гораздо больше, чем его возможное недовольство. Не успел он как следует поразмыслить над этим, в окно впорхнул сложенный вдвое лист бумаги и опустился Абернети в руки. Он развернул записку и уловил едва ощутимый запах – дым и дурман. Острые буквы торопливо бежали по бумаге.

«Ты мне нужен, – прочел Абернети. – Зайди в мои комнаты сегодня в семь»

До семи оставалось час и семнадцать минут, каждую из которых Абернети прочувствовал. Его охватило лихорадочное волнение, с которым он никак не мог справится и лишь к самому концу отведенного ему срока сумел немного прийти в себя. Не стоило обманывать себя, ничто не указывало на то, что его приглашают на любовное свидание. Для него нашлось новое задание, только и всего.

Ровно в семь он отворил дверь в покои Геллерта. Там пылал камин, а темного бархата портьеры закрывали окна, и не впускали внутрь ни прохлады летнего вечера, ни сумеречного света. Теплый, почти жаркий воздух коснулся лица Абернети.

Геллерт стоял у стола, опершись о него кончиками пальцев. Обычно одежда Геллерта прятала тело, как броня. Плотная кожа, жесткое сукно, холодное серебро. Четкие силуэты, ни одной свободной линии, кроме шелка на шее. Но сейчас Геллерт оделся легко в домашние брюки и тонкую свободную рубашку. Абернети заметил, что один манжет завернулся, открывая косточку на запястье.

На столе перед Геллертом источал пар кубок с массивной ножкой полный до краев.

– Иди сюда, – сказал Геллерт и поманил Абернети.

Он подошел к столу. Пар над кубком причудливо извивался, по-змеиному расползаясь над столом и Абернети невольно принюхался. Знакомый запах: сладкий дурман прячется за горьким дымом. Этот природный запах совсем не подходил к неестественному бледно-голубому цвету зелья и тому, как хищно метались в его глубине синие искры.

– Над этим зельем я работаю уже несколько недель, – сказал Геллерт.

– Оно опасно? – спросил Абернети, и тут же устыдился глупости вопроса.

– Опасно, – усмехнулся Геллерт.

– А… Зачем оно?

– Это зелье уводит за вуаль, – задумчиво проговорил Геллерт. – Туда, где время свернуто в тугой клубок, туда, где собраны все причины и следствия. В начало начал… Или просто убивает. – Он повернулся к Абернети. – Не пугайся, я не прошу тебя его пить. Зелье для меня.

Абернети встревожился.

– Для вас? Вы его уже пили?

– Да. А теперь доработал формулу и собираюсь вернуться из путешествия, в которое зелье меня отправит, не с пустыми руками. Но мне нужен ассистент.

– Что я должен делать?

– Ничего сложного.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой и в воздухе у его плеча появились пергамент и перо.

– Оно оставит записи. Память о видениях не всегда надежна.

Он поднял руку над пергаментом, коснулся палочкой запястья. На бледной коже обозначился алый надрез, из которого закапала кровь, но пергамент она не запятнала, перо подхватило капли, втянуло в себя и застыло. Его очиненный кончик заблестел алым.

Геллерт заживил порез.

– Просто присматривайте за ним, – сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Абернети.

Заклинание, которыми Геллерт зачаровал перо походило на то, что использовали для ведения протоколов на рабочих заседаниях в МАКУСА, и Абернети решил, что с ними проблем не встретит.

– Что-то еще?

– Да, – кивнул Геллерт. – Это тоже не сложно.

В его руке появился рубин размером с небольшое яблоко. Камень поражал чистотой и глубоким цветом. Ему придали форму почти идеальной сферы с сотнями крошечных граней, в которых заплясали отражения светильников и пламени камина, а когда Геллерт коснулся рубина палочкой, внутри него тоже начало разгораться сияние.

– Если свет внутри рубина погаснет, – сказал Геллерт, – дашь мне выпить вот это. Всего три капли. – Он поставил рядом с камнем флакон с притертой пробкой полный бесцветной жидкостью.

– Понятно, сэр, – сказал Абернети. – Три капли.

Геллерт прищурился.

– Но только если рубин погаснет. Не ведись на поводу страха, – сказал он и поднял кубок за массивную ножку. Струйки пара потянулись вниз по стенкам кубка и обвили запястье Геллерта, хищно извиваясь, поползли к груди, но Геллерт только отсалютовал Абернети кубком, и выпил зелье, как воду.

– Оно начнет действовать не сразу, – спокойно сказал он.

Абернети поймал себя на том, что вглядывается в лицо Геллерта, широко распахнув глаза и опустил взгляд. Ничего сложного, всего лишь выпить яд.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, только потрескивал огонь в камине. Перо подрагивало над пергаментом, готовое писать. Внутри рубина пульсировал свет, Абернети понял, что его ровное мерцание совпадает с биением сердца Геллерта.

Геллерт подошел к постели, разулся и вытянулся на покрывале. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза, потом посмотрел на Абернети и сказал.

– Ничего не бойся. Я тебе доверяю.

Он сложил руки на груди и снова закрыл глаза.

Абернети осмотрелся, не зная, чем сейчас может быть полезен. Геллерт спокойно лежал и не обращал на него никакого внимания. Абернети хотел бы рассмотреть спальню, но в присутствии хозяина делать это казалось неудобным, он только прочел название латинской книги, которая лежала на прикроватном столике. «Тайны небесных аномалий». Потертые золотые буквы на темно-синей коже. Абернети решил перенести рубин и флакон с бесцветной жидкостью на прикроватный столик, чтобы, если понадобиться все оказалось под рукой, а когда взял рубин в руки, заметил, что свет мерцает чаще. Зелье начало действовать.

Дыхание Геллерта стало хриплым и тяжелым, глаза закатились. Абернети поспешно положил рубин и опустился на пол возле постели. На лбу Геллерта выступили мелкие капли пота и Абернети осторожно промокнул их платком. Об этом его не просили, но действие казалось естественным.

Вскоре Геллерт заговорил. Сперва он говорил на немецком, торопливо и бессвязно, Абернети понимал едва четверть слов, но перо запорхало над пергаментом с тихим скрипом. Порой Геллерт замолкал, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом, порой сбивался на английский, латынь, один раз заговорил на вовсе неизвестном лающем наречие. И Абернети готов был поклясться, что никто в мире не говорит на таком, может быть этот язык уже умер или еще не родился. Он приподнялся на коленях и вгляделся в лицо Геллерта. Зелье уводит за вуаль. Так говорят про смерть. Он снова отер пот с лица и шеи Геллерта. Коснулся его руки, обжигающе горячей. Дышал Геллерт теперь сбивчиво и хрипло, но рубин горел ярко, хоть его пульсация и стала лихорадочно частой.

Абернети поднялся, чтобы проверить перо. Пергамент заполнялся алыми строчками, но стройности в записях не было. Абернети не мог оценить правильность немецкой орфографии, но среди слов попадались числа, даты, года «1936» «1945». Несколько астрологических символов. У него на глазах из-под пера начали появлятся очертания странного механизма, но, не закончив рисунок, перо снова начало выводить буквы. Абернети нахмурился. Геллерт велел «просто приглядывать» но никаких пояснений не дал. Записи казались бессвязными, но и слова Геллерта звучали, как лихорадочный бред. Абернети задумался не вмешаться ли ему все-таки в действия пера, но в этот миг Геллер выгнулся и закричал. Абернети бросился к нему, упал на колени у постели, глянул на рубин. Сияние ослабло и мерцало совсем неровно, с перебоями.

Абернети склонился над Геллертом. Разноцветные глаза широко распахнулись – слипшиеся ресницы, бездонные колодцы зрачков. Но Геллерт видел не Абернети, а то, что стояло перед его глазами, пугало даже его. Что могло напугать Геллерта Гриндевальда? Он снова закричал. От страха? От боли? Абернети не знал. И не знал, что делать. Свет в рубине пульсировал слабо, но не гас.

– Геллерт, – тихо окликнул он.

Конечно, Геллерт не услышал, но когда Абернети коснулся его руки, горячие пальцы вцепились в его ладонь. Перо продолжало метаться над пергаментом. Минуты текли одна за другой. Гортанные слова. Сжатые до побелевших костяшек пальцы. Лихорадочный жар. Геллерта снова выгнуло, он закричал, а потом обмяк на постели.

Огонек внутри рубина бился, как готовая угаснуть свеча. Тускнел, тускнел. Абернети потянулся к флакону. Повторил для уверенности: «Три капли». Рука Геллерта теперь бессильно лежала в его руке, и Абернети кусал губы, вглядываясь в едва мерцающий огонек. И вдруг рубин вспыхнул. Губы Геллерта снова зашевелились, беззвучно, но перо вновь заскрипело по пергаменту. Рубин пульсировал. Дыхание Геллерта стало ровнее. Исчезли ли из его видений кошмары или действие зелья стало ослабевать, Абернети не понял. Потом перо, только что трепетавшее, вдруг остановилось и медленно спланировано на пол. Вслед за ним упал пергамент. Абернети призвал его к себе и положил на прикроватный столик рядом с рубином. Коснулся руки Геллерта. Его все еще лихорадило, а лицо хранило отпечаток пережитых мучений. Рот скорбно скривился, брови заломлены.

Абернети считал себя человеком довольно бессердечным, но когда представил, что Геллерт уже проходил через подобное в одиночестве, испытал острую жалость. И радость от того, что в этот раз Геллерт доверился именно ему. Ведь, конечно, его позвали присмотреть не за пером, а за самим Геллертом.

***

Абернети вынул из кармана часы. Прошло почти полчаса, с тех пор как перо остановилось, а Геллерт все не открывал глаза. Абернети несколько раз брался за палочку, чтобы привести его в чувство, но потом решал, что лучше дать ему отдохнуть. Свет в рубине ровно пульсировал, лицо Геллерта уже не казалось таким осунувшимся, и лихорадочный жар ушел. В этот раз Абернети потянулся за палочкой снова, но в этот миг Геллерт открыл глаза и обвел взглядом спальню, с видом человека, который с трудом вспоминает, кто он и где находится.

– Хотите пить? – спросил его Абернети.

Геллерт кивнул. Абернети наколдовал воду. Из-за того, что он торопился вместо стакана получилась нелепая кружка в горошек, такая была у него в детстве. Геллерт не обратил на это внимания, жадно выпил воду и сел, облокотившись на подушки. Его глаза окружали темные круги, но взгляд уже стал ясным.

– Покажи записи, – хрипло сказал он.

Абернети замешкался.

– Что такое? – раздраженно спросил Геллерт.

– Я следил за пером, но оно… писало полную бессмыслицу.

– Для тебя, – отрезал Геллерт и пергамент сам оказался в его руке. Несколько мгновений его глаза скользили по строчкам, но вскоре Геллерт уронил пергамент и вновь откинулся на подушки.

– Нет. Позже.

Он закрыл глаза, и откровенность, с которой он признал временное бессилие, сказала Абернети больше, чем все уже виденное им сегодня. Ему действительно доверяли. И поэтому когда на вопрос «Я могу еще чем-то помочь?» ему ответили «Можешь идти», он решил, что ему позволили уйти, но не приказали, и остался сидеть на полу у постели Геллерта. Он мог еще оказаться полезным, но, главное ему просто хотелось остаться здесь, смотреть на то, как мерно вздымается грудь Геллерта под тонкой рубашкой. Он выглядел измученным и таким близким. Таким доступным. Абернети вдруг представил, что завтра его снова отправят на задание, он попадет под аврорское заклятие, погибнет или окажется в тюрьме. И ему больше не выпадет такого шанса как сейчас получить хоть малую толику. Ему вдруг страстно захотелось урвать хоть одно воспоминание, которое он сможет забрать с собой. Это желание вбирало в себя все: и вожделение, и любопытство, и тщеславие, но превышало их и сложностью и глубиной. И Абернети не стал ему сопротивляться.

Он склонился к руке Геллерта, которая расслабленно лежала на покрывале, коснулся губами костяшек пальцев, перевернул, поцеловал ладонь. Его охватило волнение, какое он никогда не испытывал прежде, сердце билось так сильно, что его удары отдавались по всему телу болезненным удовольствием. Подавив стон, он прижался лицом к руке Геллерта и стал снова целовать ее: ладонь, пальцы, запястье.

– Пользуешься мгновением моей слабости? – пробормотал Геллерт.

Абернети замер, слишком взволнованный, чтобы найти слова.

Уголки губ Геллерта дрогнули:

– Я вовсе не осуждаю. Удивился бы, если бы ты не попробовал.

Абернети протянул руку и коснулся его губ, изогнутых в полуулыбке. Дыхание защекотало пальцы и в теле тут же вспыхнуло возбуждение. Абернети склонился поцеловал Геллерта в висок, в щеку, прижался полуоткрытым ртом над ключицей, надавил языком впадинку, в которой бился пульс.

– Вы на меня потом разозлитесь? – пробормотал он.

– Не знаю, – ответил Геллерт сонно. – Придется идти на риск, малыш.

Абернети улыбнулся ему в шею.

– Вы же знаете, я не трусливый.

Он скинул пиджак и ботинки, опустился на постель и обнял Геллерта за талию. Снова поцеловал шею, теперь сильнее. Прикусил кожу, услышал тихий вздох, почти стон. Потянулся к губам. У первого поцелуя оказался горько-сладкий привкус зелья.

Голова Абернети кружилась, еще месяц назад он обмирал от одного только предвкушения, что на него взглянут лишний раз или потреплют по плечу. А сейчас Геллерт лежал в его объятиях: прикрыл глаза, откинул голову на подушку и позволяет целовать себя. Абернети еще не довелось испытать, на что способен его новый раздвоенный язык, но он представлял не раз, как сжимает между кончиками чужой язык, ласкает губы сразу изнутри и снаружи… Теперь он пробовал все, надеясь, что Геллерту понравится его собственное творение, но тот отвечал пока что только легкими движениями языка и тихими вздохами. Давал трогать и целовать себя – податливый и почти безучастный.

Абернети не знал, да и не задавался сейчас вопросом, была ли это награда за преданность, или Геллерт сам нуждался сейчас в том, чтобы его измученного видениями ласкали и ублажали, или просто пытался забыться. Что бы не было причиной его щедрости, Абернети жадно брал, все что ему давали.

Он прикоснулся к паху и почувствовал, как член Геллерта дрогнул под ладонью. Стиснул, приласкал налитую головку, чуть царапнул ногтями. Геллерт ахнул. Слишком сильно. Абернети убрал ладонь и снова прильнул ртом к шее, прикусывая и лаская языком чувствительное место, которое уже отыскал и запомнил. Стал расстегивать рубашку. Отвел в стороны белый шелк, открывая бледную гладкую грудь с розовым кружками сосков. Расстегнул пуговицы на ширинке. Геллерт позволил стянуть с себя брюки и белье, и Абернети приподнялся на руках, чтобы рассмотреть его обнаженного. Геллерт ответил на его взгляд с ленивым самодовольством. Абернети опустил глаза. Ровный и длинный член, заметно возбужденный, лежал на животе, сквозь бледную кожу ярко проступала сетка вен. Нежно-розовая головка полуоткрыта.

– Красивый, – восторженно выдохнул Абернети.

Он склонился и провел приоткрытым ртом от солнечного сплетения вниз. Мягкие волоски защекотали губы, член тяжело мазнул по щеке. И пахло так горячо и мускусно. Тело пронизало возбуждение, и Абернети замер, вжавшись лицом в живот Геллерта. Он бы сейчас позорно кончил в брюки от единственного прикосновения, даже если бы его просто потрепали по волосам. Но дрожь отхлынула, и он снова приподнялся и коснулся кончиками языка головки.

Теперь Геллерту точно нравилось. Его тихие стоны подбадривали Абернети, и он жадно вбирал в рот уже каменно-твердый член, то замедлялся, вылизывал головку и ствол, ощупывая и прослеживая языком каждую складку и вену, то двигался быстрее, вбирал до самого горла. Геллерт сжимал его плечо, и когда Абернети успевал вскинуть взгляд, то видел, что сияние в рубине бьется лихорадочно и ярко, в такт учащенному пульсу. Ему хотелось довести Геллерта до оргазма, проглотить его семя, и в то же время хотелось чтобы все продлилось дольше. Он выпустил член из рта, приподнялся на руках и заглянул Геллерту в лицо. Тот ответил ему горячим взглядом. Скулы и рот обозначились ярче и четче, глаза темнели. Абернети уже приходилось видеть Геллерта таким, в разгар боя или в пылу разговора, но сейчас это все принадлежало только ему.

– И чего ты ждешь?! – спросил Геллерт.

Абернети встал на колени, мигом стянул рубашку, брюки, белье. Геллерт наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, а когда он разделся, приглашающе отвел колено в сторону. Абернети скользнул взглядом по бледной внутренней поверхности бедра, поджавшейся мошонке, обозначившейся под ней ложбинке между ягодицами. У него перехватило дыхание, и он тяжело сглотнул. Жаркими римскими ночами его фантазии становились все более дерзкими и откровенными, но все же в них он редко оказывался активной стороной. Сейчас это показалось смешным. Разве Геллерту нужно засовывать в него свой член, чтобы взять? Геллерт и так им владел, Абернети принадлежал ему каждым помыслом и до последней капли крови. Любым угодным Геллерту способом. И все же эта открытость будоражила. Словно ему снова говорили: «Я тебе доверяю».

Геллерт позволил подготовить себя. Такой опыт Абернети тоже имел, хоть и не слишком большой, но теперь его направляли. Короткими словами, одобрительным прикосновением, довольными стонами. Жаркое тугое тело стискивало пальцы, и Геллерт ахал, когда они слишком чувствительно поворачивались внутри. Потом надавил на плечо «Повернись», а когда Абернети перекатился на спину, опустился на него сверху, сжимая бедрами бока, и направил член в себя.

Абернети закусил губу, чтобы не уплыть от того, как тесно сжалось вокруг члена чужое тело. Он боялся сразу утонуть в ощущениях, хотел рассмотреть и запомнить каждую деталь: горячую руку на своей груди, сосредоточенно сдвинутые брови, низкие на выдохе стоны, пошлое поскрипывание кровати.

Геллерт отклонился назад и размеренно поднимался и опускался. Разгоревшийся свет рубина бросал на его бледное тело алые отблески. Член покачивался в такт движению, ронял на живот Абернети тяжелые капли. Абернети потянулся, чтобы обхватить его ладонью, но Геллерт отвел его руку и стал ласкать себя сам. Все, что Абернети позволяли теперь, толкаться в жаркое тугое тело и придерживать влажные от пота бедра. Но и этого было много, так много. Абернети зачарованно смотрел на размеренные движения руки, на напряженную шею. Тонул в чужом наслаждении, терял себя, и оргазм, который неожиданно пронзил тело почти болезненной судорогой заставил его удивленно вскрикнуть. Его выгнуло, и он стиснул руки на бедрах Геллерта.

– Да! – выдохнул Геллерт и задвигал рукой быстрее. Семя брызнуло Абернети на живот. Геллерт покачнулся, почти упал на выставленные вперед на руки. Он тяжело дышал и выглядел сейчас почти так же, как измученный зельем. Капли пота блестели на висках и шее, по телу еще пробегала дрожь, только теперь эти пот и дрожь принесло наслаждение. «Наслаждение, которое дал ему я» блаженно подумал Абернети.

Геллерт с усталым вздохом вытянулся рядом. Лег на живот, подложив под щеку руку, и закрыл глаза. Абернети придвинулся к нему ближе, прижался мокрым лбом. Рука его сама легла на изгиб поясницы, словно там ей было самое место. Несколько дней назад, в Риме он думал, что между ними не могут звучать слова, которыми говорят о чувствах обыватели, но теперь упоенно бормотал романтичную и восторженную бессмыслицу. Геллерт, к счастью, ее не слышал, провалился в дрему, и только когда Абернети коснулся губами его виска, вздрогнул и проснулся. Абернети тут же пожалел, что разбудил его, потому что Геллерт выгнулся с тихим стоном, выскользнул из-под руки Абернети и сел. Отстранился. Выглядел он, впрочем, довольным, и Абернети залюбовался свободными движениями его худощавого тела.

– Ну что? – Геллерт снова потянулся. – Добился своего?

Абернети хотел было ответить «Да», но осекся, теперь он хотел большего, хотел, чтобы его позвали снова.

Геллерт рассмеялся.

– Ты так понятно думаешь, малыш, даже легилименция не нужна.

Абернети от этого обращения совершенно растаял, но все-таки взглянул вопросительно. Геллерт ответил ему насмешливым взглядом.

– Может быть, – сказал он, протянул руку и потрепал Абернети по волосам. – Ты мне помог сегодня. А теперь уходи. Нужно заняться записями, – он кивнул на пергамент, который остался на бюро. – Узнаю стоило ли ради них рисковать.

Абернети кивнул. О, ему безумно хотелось остаться, снова уложить Геллерта рядом с собой и провести так всю ночь. Усталость вовсе не исчезла с лица Геллерта, и сон пошел бы ему на пользу. И, может быть, еще немного поцелуев тоже. На Абернети вдруг накатил такой восторг, что пришлось спрятать лицо в ладонях. О, даже если бы ему просто позволили сидеть рядом и смотреть, как Геллерт работает, он был бы счастлив. Но все же стоило умерить свои порывы. Он поднялся. Геллерт тоже встал, закутался в шелковый халат, устроился в кресле, поджав под себя босую ногу, и погрузился в чтение. Он явно забыл о присутствии Абернети, и тот все-таки замешкался в дверях, рассматривая его лицо, на которое светильник отбрасывал причудливые тени. Почему-то Абернети был совершенно уверен, что его позовут снова.


End file.
